The present invention relates generally to new and improved coverslip and more particularly to a stackable non-stick coverslip for use, for example, in an automated coverslipper apparatus or system.
As is well known in the medical art, a tissue specimen, such as a human tissue specimen, is mounted on a conventional glass slide for diagnostic purposes. The glass slide, carrying the tissue section under examination, is subjected to certain reagents and stained in accordance with an established protocol in order to facilitate characterization and diagnosis of the tissue sample. Often the glass slide is xe2x80x9ccoveredxe2x80x9d with a chemical coverslip or a glass coverslip to substantially avoid contamination and to permit long-term archiving of the slide.
One presently available glass coverslip has the same configuration as a conventional glass slide, i.e., substantially rectangular. The length and thickness are, by comparison, significantly reduced to decrease production costs. Another available glass coverslip is substantially circular, having a diameter corresponding to the width of a conventional glass slide.
Glass coverslips may be placed upon the tissue-carrying slide manually or by an automated coverslipper. One such automated system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,449, and the teachings thereof are incorporated herein by reference. Typically the glass coverslips are vertically stacked in a housing, and an individual coverslip is placed upon the glass slide by either a piston-like mechanism (which pushes the uppermost coverslip in the housing onto the glass slide) or a vacuum mechanism (which lifts the top coverslip for appropriate placement and release).
Moisture between adjacent coverslips in the housing substantially interferes with the covering process and equipment. That is, condensation interposed adjacently stacked coverslips causes adherence, or xe2x80x9csticking,xe2x80x9d such that more than one coverslip is extracted by a single covering operation. The result is often one or more broken coverslips and a certain amount of xe2x80x9cdowntimexe2x80x9d for maintenance of the system.
For archiving, it is desirable to permanently affix the coverslip to the glass slide. This allows the analyzed specimen to be stored for future reference thereto. Glues are typically used to permanently bond the coverslip to the glass slide, over the stained tissue sample. Such a glue is usually applied manually to either the coverslip or glass slide.
There is a continuing need for an improved coverslip that avoids or overcomes the foregoing deficiences.
In a principal aspect, the present invention is a stackable non-stick coverslip. In one aspect, the coverslip includes a glass plate and a protuberance on the upper, substantially planar surface thereof. The protuberance provides an elevational alternation that, in cooperation with the glass plate, defines a supporting plane for an adjacent coverslip. The supporting plane is acutely oriented to top surface of the glass plate. In a second aspect, the coverslip includes an adhesive on the lower surface of the glass plate. Upon solvent activation, the adhesive secures, or affixes, the coverslip to a conventional glass slide, thereby covering and protecting the stained tissue sample.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved coverslip. Another object is a stackable coverslip for an automated coverslip applicator, wherein adherence or sticking of adjacently stacked coverslips is substantially avoided. Still another object is a pre-glued stackable coverslip such that the coverslip may be adhered to a glass slide, thereby protecting the analyzed tissue sample. Yet another object of the present invention is a readily and inexpensively manufactured, pre-glued, stackable and non-stick coverslip.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention are set forth or apparent in the following detailed description.